


Crumbling Words

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Everyone needs healing, emotional and physical.





	Crumbling Words

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: WW Characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and crew. Tabitha Hoynes is my original character. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Summary: Everyone needs healing, emotional and physical. 

Spoilers: In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen I and II.

~*~

I'm thanking God that it wasn't John. And then I'm praying to God for Josh to be fine.

The man that was a friend from college and from the campaign. A friend that knows my secrets from long ago. Who took me out for drinks when I needed them. Who was there when my son was born.

Dear God, let him be all right.

John told me not to go to the hospital, but like every other woman, I disobeyed my husband and went. I had to. I wanted to see him, the man that has been there for me. I need to pay him back.

When my car pulls up at the entrance, I see what chaos: american style looks like. Cameras, thick groups of people. The auburn haired man takes my arm and pushes our way through. A few reporters turn to see me walk through and I hear some shouts and from the corner of my mind, a flash goes off.

With my head held high and the click of my heels drowned out by the cries of the people, I walk to the elevator. We are not alone, but the other's in the cramped space don't seem to notice who I am or that there's a Secret Service agent standing inches away from them. But then again, there have been SS agents here for days now, standing inches away from them.

The cheerful ding tells us that it's our stop and I get out first, looking down the hallway, I see an agent that is postioned outside a door and go in that direction.

Glancing slightly at us both, he nods to my agent and lets me pass through the door. With only opening it a few inches, I see that he's alone. Breathing a sigh of relief, for I don't know what I'd do if I stumbled upon an intimate moment with any of the staffers or that blond woman that works for him.

Sitting quietly in the chair that's next to the bed, I take his hand in mine and wait, a smile playing at my lips.

Eyes fluttering, he turns his head and smiles wanly at me. "Tabi."

Smile becoming a frown, I shake my head. "You shouldn't talk."

"Why?" he asks hoarsely. "I haven't for so long, it almost feels like I should have forgotten how."

"Oh come now," I laugh. "It's just like riding a bike."

He begins to laugh which turns to a cough. Standing quickly, I reach over to grab the cup of water. Holding it to his lips, I see him give a smile. "Thanks."

I shrug. "It's nothing."

"How'd you get them to let you in?" he asks.

"Secret Service Agents are wonderful to have around," I tell him, sitting back. "Everyone should own one."

"Tabitha," he starts.

"Well," I say, arching an eyebrow and crossing my arms. "It's true. You know how I hate using who I am. And, really, I didn't have to. All I did was walk off the elevator, see the agent outside your door and walk that way. With all the commotion and things going on, it's a wonder that that happened."

He was silent, just looking into my eyes. Feeling a tad bit uncomfortable, I blurted, "What?"

"John told you not to come, didn't he?" Josh asks, glaring ever so slightly at me.

I can only nod, biting my lip to keep my emotions in check. I practically mouth the words that come from his mouth:

"You should've listened to him Tabi-"

"Don't you start with me," I cry.

"-Damn it woman! You're supposed to be at home right now. Playing the beautiful wife of the Vice-President of the United States. Showing the nation that you'll stay at his side no matter what," he seethes. "That you're deeply hurt with what happened. Comforting your..."

"Oh piss off," I tell him, standing. "What do you think I've been doing for the past week? And, my God, you're starting to sound exactly like you did when we first started the campaign. 'Oh Tabitha dear, you can't act like *that*! What would the American public say?' Like I give a rat's ass what the American public thought or thinks right now," I growl, my eyes meeting his.

Laying there, watching me pace the room, Josh is silent, digesting my venting. Pent up things that should have been said ages ago. "And another thing, it's not like I'm never there for John. He's my goddamned husband. I'm always there, when he gets home from work, when he wakes up in the morning. But does that mean anything? No. Not at all."

"That's not true," Josh whispers. "Shit Tabi, you have no idea what it's like for John to tell you things. When we had quiet moments alone on the campaign and you and Colin were at home, all he could talk about was when you were going to come and visit. Hell, he made an interview stop early so he could call you just to tell you good night."

My chin was trembling now, and I felt two tears prick the corners of my eyes. Clenching up my fists, I spoke through my teeth, "Then why is it so hard to even touch him now?"

"He's in shock. We all are. The President, Senior Staff just got shot at. Civilians were gunned down because they wanted to shake their leader's hand. And in the mist of it all, your husband was escorted by a dozen Secret Service Agents and was put into a room that he only dreamed about." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Josh shook his head. "Tabi, baby, you gotta talk to your husband. Only you can do that."

Groping the back of the chair, I nod slowly. "I never meant for this trip to be about my problems."

"Actually, I'm glad it turned out that way. I didn't have to worry about mine for awhile," he joked. "C'mere." Leaning down, I felt him peck my cheek. "Go. Talk to the jackass you married against my wishes."

Laughing, I gave him a kiss back. With one look back, I walked out the door and nodded to the auburn haired man.

As I got off the elevator at the ground level, I saw a figure standing there, wearing a dark grey suit. I knew that suit. I bought that suit.

"John," I whisper, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You followed me."

"Of course I did," he nodded, guiding me out into the thick of reporters.

I stood closer to him as we made our way to my car. "Where's your car?"

"I told my driver to bring it back to the office," John told me, waiting for me to get in. "That I wanted to spend some time with my wife."

Resting my head on his chest, I closed my eyes and smelled his scent. Old Spice. After all these years.

Droopy eyed, I looked up at him. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed this," he told me, kissing my lips.

~*~

And there it is. I hope you all liked. Please, hit the reply button on your way out.

Dani Beth

  

  


End file.
